Falling Down, Falling Down, Falling down
by SadieStone
Summary: Hiccup goes for a flight on Toothless in the early morning like always, but when he doesn't return, Berk goes into a state of panic. Months later, he is still no where to be found, and Berk is in trouble. Can a mysterious man and his Army save Berk from Hel on earth, or is there no hope for the little Viking village? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup grinned as the crisp coldish air whipped on his face. It was early morning with the sky almost black with so many clouds, but that didn't bother neither Hiccup or Toothless. Both could see just fine, because they were used to it.

As they flew farther and farther from town, Hiccup became aware of dark shapes in the forest below. They seemed to be watching him. Waiting for something.

What did that mean?

Hiccup urged Toothless upwards a bit, so to put more distance between the shapes and them, but as Toothless got higher, his balance started to feel strange. Like he was about to tip. Hiccup felt it also, and he looked back in suprise to find that the connector rod was somehow bent at an un-useable angle.

Until it broke.

They instantly went spinning. They hit the side of the nearby mountian, throwing Hiccup off of the dragon. "Toothless!" Hiccup called, terrified at seeing how high they'd really had been. Hiccup had freefallen before, but never this high. He'd always had the chance to save them.

But he had no chance here.

Hiccup hit a ledge on the mountain hard, Toothless doing the same. Object after object they hit, some injuring them majorly, some minorly, and others doing nothing but a few scratches.

Finally, they hit the ground. Hiccup couldn't breath. His chest was on fire, and he could taste a lot of blood in his mouth. He felt as though he was drowning.

Drowning in his own blood.

With much effort, he looked over at Toothless, to see in horror, the dragon was also severly wounded. It had many major wounds, along with many minor, but also major ones. Quite a few scales were missing, showing bleeding flesh beneath.

Toothless called weakly for Hiccup.

Hiccup, try as he might, could not move. He quickly found his prosethic had been ripped off, and his other leg was broken. His left wrist was gashed open and pouring blood, and his right arm was bent completely around. He could feel the broken ribs, and he could also tell they were puncturing his lungs.

They were both dying.

With one last effort, Hiccup used his bleeding arm to pull himself over to Toothless. So that way if they died- No. _When_ they died, they'd be together. "I'm sorry bud" Hiccup whispered as the dragon did his best to wrap him in his wings.

The dragon cooed in response.

Hiccup still could barely breathe. More and more blood was pouring from his mouth, and onto the soil beneath his head. He was drowning, his dragon and best friend was dying with him, and no one knew. They always took early morning flights. Sometimes they wouldn't come back until around dinner. No one would worry until tomarrow. And by then, they'd be long gone…

Hiccup groaned as he sat up, and held his head. He looked around and noticed in was in the forest, and as he was watching, it started to snow.

What happened? The last thing he remembered was something about flying then…..

His eyes widened in shock and he was quickly to his feet. He sprinted to where he _knew_ where it was.

And he we right.

Laying there, in the freshly falling snow, was the cold bodies of him and Toothless.

Toothless…

"Toothless!" Hiccup imedeatly yelled "Toothless! Are you here bud!?" To his great relief, Toothless soon came bounding out of the forest, looking quite shaken, but Hiccup expected no less considering how shaken he was. They'd just _died_.

So why were they still here?

A rustling in the bushed had Toothless growling instantly. A few moments later, a strange figure walked out.

"Who are you?" Hiccup called. "What are you?"

"I'm mostly the same as you" A female voice replied. The figure finally stepped into the light, and they saw the female features of it. The curves, the face, and her clothes. That of a warrior, but yet a princess. "As for my name, my name is Makaleana."

"Makaleana" Hiccup repeated. "Nice name" "I know right? I don't even know how my parents came up with it."

She looked around for a moment, before her eyes landed on they're bodies, not five feet away.

"Oh. New timers. I'm so sorry" She said after a few moments of silence. Hiccup frowned "New timers?"

"Newly dead." She explained "It's what we call those who died very recently. And before you ask who 'we' are, I'll tell you. We're the people who died on this island during the first generation and on."

Hiccup's eyes widened "Wait a second. You're _the_ Makalena? The great cheif's daughter?"

She smiled and gave a poliet bow "That would be me." Hiccup smiled back, but it falted "I don't want to sound rude… But… How did you…-" "How did I die? I was poisoned. By my younger brother. Sinceence I was the eldest, the cheif spot was to go to me, but my brother had other ideas. He thought women should bow down to men, that men were greater and more powerful, so he posioned me. He became cheif that same night, because he also poisoned our father. Everyone believed his claim that he'd been immune to the poison, but his son learned the truth when my brother'd been talking to his wife."

"Then what happened?" Hiccup asked, curious. Makalena guestured for him to sit, and did the same. "Well, after he found out, he went and told the only person who he knew would believe him. The village Elder of our time. Those two found the poison, and slowly told the entire town of their thoughts. Most claimed them to be liars, but those who'd been close to both me, and my father, thought it through. They'd known that my brother hadn't liked the idea of a _girl_ being cheif. So they slowly started to perswade people to their cause. When my brother heard of it, he questioned everyone, but none knew who'd actually started it, because my nephew and the Elder had been very secretive, only doing notes that didn't match their natural hand writing."

Hiccup smiled "So what did they do?"

"They poisoned him. In front of everyone. Everyone knew that he'd been the one to posion me and my father, so none objected to him dying. He was thrown into the ocean, so his soul wasn't to haunt Berk. My father was burned on a boat, but sinceence I'd done no great deeds, no matter how much they'd wanted to, they wern't allowed to burn me. They burried me not to far from here."

Hiccup nodded "So, if your burned, does your soul leave?" He asked.

"Yes. For quite a while, my brother told them to just burry us, sinceense we wern't 'allowed' into Valhalla sinceense we wern't 'immune' to the poison. We'd just roamed the Island, until finally my brother was poisoned. They marched right out here, gave me a new, much more proper burrial, and burned him. My nephew said that he wished that he could send me too, but I know that only great people can be burned. It's how it is for us."

Hiccup nodded. "But, Makalena-" "You can call me Maka." She interupted. "Maka, what about me? I normally go flying everyday, so no ones gonna realize I'm missing untill tomarrow, or late tonight. By then, the snow might be covering our bodies."

Maka sighed "I don't know what to say Hiccup. Even if we went into town, it would take a day to walk, and even a few hours by dragon. And even if we got in there, no one can see us, but other dead. That's how it works. The Line between Life and Death. We can see, hear, and feel them, but they can't do anything to us. If we try and tell them of our presence, something will keep us from doing it." She smiled a little "Unless, you know, you steal a boat like I did" She laughed lightly, and Hiccup followed.

Hiccup turned to Toothless "What do you think bud?" He asked. Toothless cooed at him quietly. "I don't know Hiccup. I think maybe we should listen to her. She's been dead the longest of the three of us."

Both teens laughed, until they suddenly stopped, and stared at the dragon surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"We can understand you!" Maka gasped. "That is amazing! The language of Dragonese and Norse must not matter here! We can talk to eachother and understand eachother!"

Hiccup grinned along with her. "Toothless! This is great! Though we may be dead, and all that, at least I can actually understand what your saying to me!"

Toothless sighed in relief "Thank Odin! Because sometimes, Hiccup, you worry me in your communication skills"

All three of them laughed. They talked for hours before Maka finally said "Hey guys, It's getting pretty dark, and that's when the Dagyrs come out. How about we head back to my place? Stay there until light and try and figure out a plan so you two can have proper burrials?"

Both dragon and rider frowned "Dagyrs?" They asked.

Maka shook her head as she stood and brushed the snow from her skirt. "You two have got a _lot_ to learn"

And she lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup stared at the ground confused. "Uh. You want us to do what?"

"Walk through the ground!" She explained. "It's simple! Really! Just walked up to it, and you'll fall right in. And don't worry. I've invited you in, so incase you come across any other graves, you won't just randomly fall in there."

Hiccup shook his head in confusion, but walked onto the grave none the less, and not a second later, did he fall through solid dirt, to find a very well lit home that looked like a grave, and yet a house. Toothless followed shortly after, and then finally Maka.

"Like?" She asked, smiling. "Yeah!" Hiccup and Toothless laughed. "Thanks. Everyone who's burried here can renovate their grave like this. All it takes it a little dead Magic, and bam! Instant home with your grave as a decor!" She lightly guestured to the engraved stone slab in the back.

"Dead Magic?" Toothless asked "What's that?"

"Oh, right. You two have a lot to learn. Well. Lets start then!" She cleared her throat and both dragon and rider took a seat and listened carefully.

"When you're born into the living world, you body holds a certain magic. That magic is always dorment, until the moment of your death. That's when it realeases. It can come in many shapes and fashions. For example, there are the Priests, who can use their magic to heal other spirits, or sometimes even the living. Another type are the Warriors, who use there magic to fend off the enemy's of all the good spirits."

"Good spirits?" Toothless asked "What do you mean?"

"There are two different types of Spirits, or souls. The good ones, like the two I'd just told you of, but the bad ones. Those mostly consist of people who did bad in life. If you did good, or kept a good aditude in life, as in you didn't kill for no good reason, or you were a traitor and didn't ask for forgiveness, or try and honestly earn your way back in and other things, then you are a Dagyr."

Hiccup shivered. He was happy to be a normal little spirit "Oh, Hiccup. No spirit is normal. We all have a job."

Hiccup frowned "How did you-?" "I'm a Druid. I have the ability to turn into whatever I want, and that makes me be able to sense thoughts in the air. Don't ask me how, I just do. I mainly turn into animals, but sometimes I'm able to turn into another person if I know their _entire_ history. From birth to death, without missing any details, and that can only happen if I touch them as they are dying. I can read their history then, but I can never invade on someone's privacy like that."

Hiccup nodded. "And, what do you think I am?" He asked.

Maka looked at him for a moment, before frowning and shaking her head "I don't know. Nothing about you consists of the normal abilities you would see in spirits. Normally, there is only the seven: Warrior, Druid, Preist, Rouge, Hunter, Mage, Paladin. But your not showing any of the signs of any of thoses. Infact, your showing signs of a spirit we've long sence thought were impossible to become."

"What's that?"

"A Death Knight." She replied. Hiccup frowned "What in the world is a Death Knight?" He demanded. "A Death Knight… Is…." She struggled with her words "It's _very_ hard to explain, but I'll do my best to do so. A Death Knight is one who has seen the other side, before he/she was ready. One who died and came back. One who was touched by death. They are the strongest of us all. They represent Odin in his army as the highest ranks. They are the ones who will protect you will all of their might. They are known by their right glowing blue eyes, and deathly arua around them, that even the Dagyr fear."

Hiccup frowned as she finished her explaination "But I don't have glowing blue eyes. Do I?"

"No. But occasionally, your eyes will have a bright glow, as in the green will turn much brighter, and almost blind me for a moment. Also, your aura is pulsing with bright blue and a very dark pitch black, tell tale signs of a Death Knight."

Hiccup tried to wrap his head around it "You make them sound so brave, and amazing, but how can I be one of them, when I'm not anything like that? I'm not brave, I'm not amazing, and I'm certainly no leader!"

Maka kneeled infront of him "Hiccup. Who is your father?" She asked. Hiccup hesitated, before finally answering "Stoick. Stoick the Vast. Cheif of the tribe."

Maka nodded in understanding. "I thought the same way. I could think of myself as a leader when my father was so amazing, but you know what I found? I have my own leading style. And that came from my love of the animals. Of the forest. That was the druid within me when I was alive, and it showed fully after I died."

"But what shows that I'm a great leader?" Hiccup asked. "The fact that your a Death Knight shows that your stuborn, so that's one thing. And another, Hiccup, you got Berk, _Berk_ who'd been fighting dragons for _Seven Generations_, to live and coexist with the things we'd been fighting. You fought the red death for your friends, you risked your life to protect your friends, Hiccup, you may not realize it, but when that fire ingulfed you, you _died!_ It's just that you came back, so you didn't realize it!"

Hiccup lifted his eyes to look at her. "Thank you Maka" He smiled.

"Anytime. Anytime" She smiled back.

"Hey, what should we call you?" Toothless asked. "Like Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Aunt for something?"

Both teens laughed, and Maka thought it over for a second "How about you just call me your sister?" Both Toothless and Hiccup smiled "Sounds good Sis."

Maka laughed and rubbed them both on the head.

They talked for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Months Later

Stoick sighed in sadness. They still hadn't found any trace of Hiccup or Toothless, and it had been two months sense they'd gone on their morning flight. They'd searched the entire island, but all they found was alot of snow from the blizzard of the last months and a few weeks of this month. They'd had to wait until the snow melted a bit to search again.

All though no one said it aloud, they all knew, Hiccup and Toothless were gone. Weather they'd been blown of course and got blown to far away from the Island to return, or something happened and they crash landed and gotten seriously injuried, they just all knew that Hiccup and Toothless were gone.

And that wasn't even the worse of it.

They couldn't go into the forest alone anymore. They had to go in groups, and large ones. With weapons. Something was in the forest. Waiting for victims. Stoick had almost been a victim with Gobber when both men had been in the forest talking.

The things that attacked them were strange. They looked like they'd been wrapped in gauze, and that they were decaying. Stoick had recieved a very large gash on his upper bicep from one that had only one arm. And no matter how many they killed, they just reformed themselves, but now, they knew how to dismantle them so it took the longest and they had a better chance of escape.

They just wished Hiccup was here.

Hiccup sat at a large rectangular table. He wore leather armour that suited for when he was flying on Toothless and for when he was fighting. His hair had been cut, although he'd been dead for two months, he'd also gained more height and mucle from his new extensive training.

His bright glowing eyes glowed with annoyance and anger. He was arguing with another man across the table "No, Marcus. That is not the way to proceed! To do that would to wipe out the entire Village!" "So what? It would distroy the Daygrs!" Marcus argued.

"But I know people there! My father is still there! Good people are living there! That's my village! That's where I grew up for most of my life! You can't just blow it up to get rid of a few Daygrs! There are still millions more throughout the Island, and others! It won't make a dent! Leave. Berk. _Alone!"_

Both men continued to argue. Marcus wanted to distroy Berk. "What was the big deal? It's just a village! There a millions more!" He asked. "But that goes angest everything we stand for Marcus!" Hiccup pointed out. "We protect all living. Not kill them to get rid of our enemy!" Marcus scoffed like it didn't matter.

Marcus was about to reply with most likely a sarcastic comback, when the main leader spoke from the head of the table "Enough! Both of you!" Both men stood quiet for a moment, glaring at eachother, before finally sitting down "We apologize Lord Odin" They chorused.

"It's mostly alright" He said, accepting their apology "But Hiccup is right Marcus. It goes againstenst everything the order stands for. Your job is to _protect _the living from the Dagyrs. Not give them more souls to feed on!"

Marcus blushed lightly, but mostly stood his ground- Er, Sat his seat? "With all due respect Lord Odin, but there is the possibility that more Death Knights could be waiting for us down there. Just waiting to be awakened!"

Hiccup's anger flaired "No! I'm not letting you kill my friends just at the _slightest miniscule of a chance_ that one or more of them is a Death Knight. No way, no how!"

Odin nodded to Hiccup "Hiccup again makes a valid point. There is no possible way to know if one of them has been touched by death. I'm not allowing you to take that risk."

Marcus glared at Hiccup for a moment, then deflated and replied "As you command, Lord Odin."

They all sat silent for a moment, before the doors opened to show a young woman standing there, looking slightly worried. "Yes Maka?" Odin asked.

"Lord Odin, I've felt that the Line is weakening. The Dagyrs are attacking the village almost every night now, and every time someone comes anywhere near the forest."

Hiccup cursed loudly along with the other Death Knights. The Line was the invisible barrier between Life and Death. It's what hides the sights of the world of the Dead from the Living. The Dead have always been able to see the Living, but only when the Line is weakening can the Living see the Dead.

"We have to go down there!" Another Death Knight, Jessica, said. "They could be killed!" "She's right" Hiccup agreed. All of the Death Knight's chorused their agreements. "Alright. Go. Take my son with you. Perhaps he can try and strengthen the Line whilst you all are protecting the Village."

"And if Thor cannot?" Hiccup asked "Then you all have _much_ explaining to do. Makalena. Go with them. They'll need you. You're the most powerful Druid I have."

Maka bowed and quickly rushed out of the room to grab her weapons. "Toothless!" Hiccup called. Immedeately, the black dragon swooped down. Toothless had also changed. His scales had turned somehow darker, and the lime green turned into glowing Ice Blue like that of all of the Death Knights and now Hiccup. Everyone could switch out their eye colors from old to new, and sometimes even different colors, but they tended to keep their old eye color, unless fighting, or in meetings like the one just now.

"Where are we going?" Toothless asked "Berk is going to be attacked soon" Hiccup looked down at the metal cuff on his right wrist. If used correctly, it would show anything you wanted to know. "Fifteen minutes!" He called to the quickly getting ready Death Knight army. Maka came back in a moment later, her skirt and blouse traded in for leggings, boots that reached her knees and a short sleeved light blue shirt with a fur vest.

"I'm ready when you all are" She said. "Almost ready" Everyone replied. Maka was always the fastest, sense she only used two daggers for close combat, and a long spear for when she wanted distance.

Hiccup quickly went over to a cabnet and put in the key. It opened to show a beautifully crafted Bow and a quiver full of equally perfect Arrows. Beside it rested two twin short swords that were light to hold, but extreamly strong, kinda like Gronkle Iron.

"Ready" Hiccup said as he had all three weapons on.

He mounted Toothless, everyone else mounted their-what everyone has named-Death Steeds, Maka became a large beautiful bird, and they took off.

They road quickly through the City, which everyone knew for a fact to be Valhalla. After about a week, Hiccup had finally showed all signs of Death Kightism, and so Odin had come and gotten him, and after a quick glace at Maka, took her too. They were allowed to go back to the Island anytime they wanted, they just loved the City. It was beautiful.

They finally reached the portal that would take them back down to land, and none hesitated to go through.

They quickly came out on the other side to be right in the middle of Berk. Right as the Dagyrs attacked.

"Protect the villagers!" Hiccup ordered. None of the Death Knights hesitated to follow the order. They'd all found quickly that Hiccup was the strongest of them all, and that was only after a week a training. They knew that he was the true leader here, right there next to Odin, and Odin accepted him like a son and Thor accepted him like a brother. Both boys were often seen joking around with eachother.

"Thor, try and strengthen the Line! Maka, protect Thor, but keep your eyes on the Line if you can! Tell him if it weakens or strengthens!" Both of them nodded and took off. "Marcus! Get to the front line! Hold off the Dagyrs as best as you can until I get there!"

"Where are you doing!?" Marcus demanded. He'd always envy'd Hiccup for his rank, strength, and skill, but-mostly-respected him none the less. There were some times though…. "I have to show the Villagers how to really kill these things! Maybe that'll give us an advantage!"

"Good idea! Alright men! Lets go!" "Jessica, Connor, Levi! Come with me! Let's show the Villagers how to tame some Dagyrs!"

The four Death Knights quickly rode to the Great Hall, where the Villagers were quickly running to, seeking a place to hide and protect themselves. "People of Berk!" Jessica called "Listen to us! They can be killed! Just follow our lead!"

She quickly took a vial of black thick luqid from her pocket, and poured it onto her sword. She then ran it swiftly on the ground as her Death Steed picked up speed, igniting the black luqid. She then ran a Dagyr through right at the stomach, and then cut her sword upwards, cutting through it's decaying chest, neck and skull. "Do exactly that! Burn them! It's the only way they will die!"

The people of Berk were quick to cover their sword in the same oil that they used to keep most of their lanterns lit. They did as she showed them, and quickly found it really worked. "Who are you!?" Stoick called. Hiccup's heart clenched at hearing his fathers voice, but Jessica kept his attention on her, and not on the black shape that blocked out the stars. "We're your protecters. Call us the Death Knights. Now, help us protect your village, and your lives!"

And the people of Berk charged into battle with renued life.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup sat high above so the other dragon rides were to not see him. He wasn't ready for that. Not yet. If the Line was to stay weakened, then he knew that he was going to have to show himself, but until then, he wanted to stay hidden. Or at least until something happened that made him have to fight with Toothless.

Until then, he just sat up high, and sniped Dagyrs with his arrows. His Quiver was made by Valhara's best leather workers, and had many spells placed apon it, along with a spell given to him by a friend of his, a fellow Death Knight named Clarissa.

She was one of the strongest Magic users they had next to himself, and so sense they were good friends, she'd decided to enchant his quiver of arrows for when the arrows met their mark (they always do) the arrow would return to the Quiver, fresh and clean, waiting for another kill. The Arrows were also enchanted so they didn't need to be on fire, and they didn't have to kill the Dagyrs in a certain way. This ability was givin to him by Odin. All he had to do was fire in the chest, stomach, or head, and it was dead.

He was taking good use of that here. There were hundreds of Dagyrs here, and they just kept coming! Luckily, no casuaties have happened so far, so that is a relief. He stopped sniping for a moment to check in with Maka.

"Come on bud. Let's see how Maka and Thor are doing. We need to know if the Line is weakening more, or strenthening."

"Good idea." Toothless agreed. The flew swiftly, and got their right as Thor was hit backwards from his workstation "Thor!" Hiccup called. He quickly killed the Dagyr, and helped Thor to his feet "What happened!?" He asked. The god shook his head, looking confused "I have no idea! It's like something pushed me back, some invisable force!" Hiccup nodded. He'd felt a presence, but he couldn't place it. He just knew that he'd felt it before.

"How's the Line?" He asked Maka who'd finally found a break in the hored of Dagyrs to talk to them "It's the same, if not weaker. Something here is keeping Thor from strengthening it, but at least he was able to stabilize it for the time being."

"So pretty much we're all gonna have to talk to Berk?"

"Yep. Sorry bro, but you've got to see your real dad." They both replied. Hiccup groaned "You two suck" "That's why you love us" The shrugged. All three of them laughed. "Uh, guys? Raging battle going on? Viking's and Death Knights possibly dying and we're standing here laughing?" Toothless asked. "Right!" Thor said. "Now that I'm not preoccupied with the Line…" He raised his hammer high, and the clouds cackled with electricity. Finally. He slammed the hammer into the ground, and it caused massive bolts of lightning to strike each and every Dagyr, instantly killing it, and spareing every good guy.

"By Thors Hammer!" Stoick gasped as Hiccup quickly took to the skies, knowing that he was almost seen before he was ready.

"Thor must be angry at those things" Gobber replied.

"That I was." Thor replied. All of Berk looked at Thor in confusion. They'd always imagined a large extreamly beefy man with a beard and a helmate. Not a moderately built young man with a small stubble of a beard and no helmate, but some impressive armor. And of course his Hammer.

"Lord Thor?" Stoick gasped. They could all feel his godly aura, so they quickly got to their knees and bowed. "Enough of that" Thor said, kindly. "I don't enjoy groveling. Whilst I enjoy respect, groveling it just annoying." They all blushed and apologized. "It's quite alright."

"Lord Thor. Why were you mad?" Gobber asked. "Because those things want all the living, dead. And we just can't have that, now can we Death Knights!?" He raised his voice as he talked, and all of the Death Knights raised their weapons high and cheered.

"What were those things?" "Dagyrs. In short, evil souls of those who'd never had any sort of chance at Valhalla because of the horrible things they'd done."

"And who are the Death Knights?" Snotlout asked "Great warriors who'd gotten into Valhalla?" "Great Warriors? Oh no. No, no no. The warriors who get into Valhalla are given eternity of peace. They earned their way in. Unless it is _absoluely MAJOR_ they will never fight again."

Snotlout frowned "Then who are they?" "Why, it's in their title so to speak. They are people who died once in life, and fought their way back to live again in the same life." Thor quickly explained everything about the Death Knights, and what good and Bad souls there were.

"And that's all" He concluded. He looked at their quiet faces. Stoick seemed… Figgity. In fact, quite a few people did. After a quick test Maka found they were all thinking of the same person.

"Cheif. What is wrong? What are you thinking of? Please, don't hesitate to ask us if you have a question." She said. Thor nodded, and urged Stoick to speak his mind. Stoick remained silent fo ra second longer, before finally saying "It's my son. I was wondering… If any of you knew where he was."

Thor stayed quiet for a moment. "You don't have to answer" Snotlout quickly added for the cheif "We're all just worrying. He's been gone for two months…" "It's quite alright, Snotlout." Thor said. Snotlout frowned "How do you know who I am?" He asked.

Clarrisa snickered "Cause he's a god, maybe?" Snotlout blushed "Don't listen to her, she likes to tease." Thor chuckled "It's actually because I was told alot about Berk, and it's from a friend of mine. I believe you all know him quite well. And I swear if he doesn't get his butt down here, I will fry him again."

Hiccup chuckled lightly from the sky and both him and Toothless turned their eye colors back to normal, then they flew down. He didn't remove his helmate, but because sinceence Toothless was older, and he looked different in the simplist of ways that it was kinda hard to tell who he was, Hiccup wanted for them all to guess who he was. His helmate distorted his voice anyways.

"Again, Thor? Really?" "Yes really!" Thor laughed "The first time hurt like Hel, and so you want to zap me again? Even though I'm freaking covered in Metal?"

Thor didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes."

Hiccup stared blankly at him, and even through his helmate, you could tell he wasn't amused. "Feeling the love bro. Feeling the love."

"I know right? I'm just so loveable" Thor joked.

Fishlegs held up a hand, and a slightly still laughing Hiccup guestured to him "Go ahead Fishlegs" He said

"Okay… Uh.. Well… You see….."

"Spit it out boy!" Marcus demanded. This made Fishlegs yelp and just blurt it out "You called Thor 'brother' are you a god too?"

Hiccup and Thor burst into laughter, which made Fishlegs blush. "Don't feel bad Fishlegs. We're not laughing at you. We're laughing at something else."

"And that is…?"

"How Snotlout also noticed, and yet you said it first, when Snotlout normally would have blurted it out, god or no god here."

That made Snotlout blushed, but he held his ground "So? Are you brothers or not?" He asked.

"We're both" They said, still slightly chuckling. "How can you be both?" Gobber asked, scratching his head. "We're both, because we're not actually related, we just consider ourselves brothers, you see what we mean? Lord Odin some reason likes to pretend he's his son, and so I enjoy thinking of him as a brother!" Thor explained.

"Oh." Everyone said.

Silence.

"Okay. Bro, seriously, off with the helmate" Maka finally said. "Wait wait wait. You think of him as a brother too?" Snotlout asked Maka.

"No. We _are_ related. Just very distantly. I'm from the first generation of Berk, he's more closer to this one. I'm his like, seriously Great Aunt." She explained. "And what's your name?" Stoick asked. "Ah, now cheif, that would be giving away to much information! It's his job to reveil his identity! Not mine!"

As Maka was completely not being able to see them at all, the 'Brothers' of sorts, both held up three fingers and slowly counted backwards.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"But seriously. Take off the helmate" She said, finally turning back to them. "What happened to it's my choice?" He replied. Thunder rummbled in the sky and Thor held up his hands "Wasn't me!" He said.

Hiccup hit his head on Toothless's saddle "Alright! Alright! But only cause you told me to!" He shouted, and a lighter thunder replied to him.

He finally took off his helmate. "Warning" He said as it came off "You might not instantly recognize me, but look at both me and the dragon. You'll figure it out." and the helmate came completely off.

Silence stayed for long moment as the people of Berk stared at him, just analysing his features, the ones that never change as you get older, like your eye color (or at least shouldn't at his age), your hair color (again, not at his age)

But there was one thing that set Stoick off.

It was his eyes. Sparkling with intelegence and curiousity that he'd only ever seen in one other person.

There was only one thing that set Gobber off.

It was his hands. Callosed not from riding dragons, or training. But from building. Tell tale old burn scares that only come from touching got coals or hot metal by accedent ran along his hands and from what Gobber guessed, his arms too. He'd only ever met with one other person who had a perfect burn on his palm from where he'd accedently put his hand on a hot coal.

But the main thing that no one noticed.

But Astrid did.

It was two things. The first was a scar. It was tiny, it was barely noticable, but it continualy caught the light as he waited, moving his head, or shifting his body. On the right side of his chin.

The other was on his leg. Or more like, _as _his leg. He had a prosthetic, which was metal. She'd only ever known one viking to have a scar on his chin and a metal leg.

"Hiccup!?" Everyone chorused.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup flinched as everyone practically screamed his name "Thank you! Cause I really needed to be deaf!" He said. "Of course you do. Then maybe I could have my rightful spot as-" A knife inbedded itself right next to his head in the wood behind him "Shut it Marcus" Hiccup said, retracting his arm from where he'd thrown the knife.

Stoick looked back and forth between the knife and Hiccup's hand "Uh, Hiccup. You missed!" Snotlout pointed out. "No I didn't" Hiccup yawned "I just didn't bother killing him. He would have just come back pissed off and cranky."

"So like everyday?" Clarissa suggested. "Pretty much" All of the Death Knights chorused.

"Hold on" Astrid said "What do you mean by come back?"

"We mean that Death Knight's can't die unless it is by the hand of a Dagyr, and in a specific way." Toothless explained.

Silence.

"Oh yeah. I forgot they didn't know I can talk now. Woops" He muttered. Maka, Thor and Hiccup all burst into laughter, and quite a few other Death Knight's chuckled along "Nice job, bud. Nice job." Hiccup laughed.

Toothless replied with a ear plate face slap.

"Youch!" Hiccup yelped lightly, and rubbed his offended cheek. "Hey!"

"You started it" Toothless replied. "Did not!" "Did so!" "Did not!" "Did so!"

They went on for a good five minutes before Thor banged his hammer agenst Snotlout's helmate, creating a loud thunder clap.

Both Hiccup and Toothless shut up instantly.

"Blah by buh muh flah" Snotlout said.

"Sorry, he said 'I don't enjoy getting used as a personal thunder bell'" Tuffnut explained.

Thor raised an eyebrow "You understood that?" Before Tuffnut could reply, Hiccup interuppted "Don't ask. Apparently you like to strike Snotlout a lot before I died. When we were fighting the Skrill, he got hit with lightning from it, and apparently he's been hits more then tweleve times." Hiccup quickly explained.

And then quickly flinched as everyone demanded "Before you _died!?_ _What does that mean!?_"

"Uh…. It means I… Died?" Hiccup explained, hesitantly. "Hiccup…." Stoick warned "I'm not kinding!" Hiccup said. "Really! Every single person you see here before you is…. well….. dead! That's how Makalena is here!" He guestured vaugley to Maka.

"Okay.. Understanding a little" Stoick said "But I just have one more question. _How did you die_."

Hiccup stayed quiet.

"Hiccup.." Stoick warned again

"I'm not answering cause I don't know!" Hiccup quickly explained. Everyone, including the Death Knights, frowned. "Hiccup. Everyone knows how they died. Always. How did you die?"

"Well, I supposed you could say that I hit the side of a mountain, but that wouldn't have happened if something hadn't bent the connector rod!"

"What do you mean bent the connector rod?" Stoick asked "It was straight that morning, I remember!"

"I know! I always check it every morning, after lunch, and after dinner. But during our flight, it just bent, like someone took it in their hands, and bent it!"

Hiccup suddenly looked away, like he heard something, but really, he was remembering something.

Faces. Shapes. Blackness. Pain. It all started to come back into his mind, bit by bit, He hadn't remembered almost any of his death for some reason, and nor had Toothless.

"Hiccup?" Thor asked.

"I remember…. Faces. Black shapes. I just remembered this, so bare with me. Some reason, my memory of my death is extreamly foggy, and I'm only getting bits and pieces, but let me think. I remember, flying. We'd been on the very south side of the island, when I looked down and noticed…. Shapes in the forest. Just black, shapes. and every now and then, one of these shapes would have a horrible, terrifying face."

"I remember a bit too" Toothless said. "Before you asked me to fly up, I saw a much of stuff down in the forest that I didn't understand. Just a bunch of weapons."

"After I asked him to fly up, that's when I felt our balance start to go off, cause Tootless started to tilt this and that way, and when I looked back, the connector rod was bent in an arch. I tried to fix it, sense it was still strapped it, but changing the fin position, but it didn't buge, the tail didn't move, nothing."

"I think… I think I took us into a glide, when the rod broke" Toothless said, slightly confused. "I think right before it broke… I saw.. _Something_ in the trees. Something watching us. And I know it wasn't you Maka."

Hiccup nodded "I remember too. I remember this.. face… But where do I…." Both dragon and rider went quiet.

Untill…

"Dagyrs!" The both gasped. Everyone frowned "What do you mean?" "That's what/who we saw! Dagyrs! A tons of them! Before we died! They… They were waiting for us. LIke…. Like they knew that we were gonna die that morning."

Maka frowned "But that's not possible. No one can tell when someone is going to die except for Lord Odin, and he'd never give someone to the Dgyrs."

"But if they were waiting for you to die, why didn't they kill you after you did, before you comepletely manafested your powers? I only got there like, what, ten minutes after your death?"

"I don't know. It makes no sense, what would just run them off from killing me."

"I don't know Hiccup. I guess…. Only time will tell.." Thor said.

"Okay, enough of this dark crap. We've got a Line to strengthen, and of course I've obviously got to show the dragon riders where Toothless and I am if we haven't been eaten yet."

"You're probably decaying." Maka laughed. "With maggots and snakes inside your mouth" Thor added.

Everyone laughed as Hiccup glared at his two 'siblings' "Feeling the love guys. Feeling so much love it's killing me!"

Everyone just laughed harder.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup flew ahead of the other dragon riders. He wanted to make sure that he was actually is seeing condition, cause he didn't want his friends to actually see what Maka and Thor joked about last night.

Once he finally found the spot, he was suprised, but releaved to find that the snow and the cold air had kept the animals away, and perfectly preserved his and Toothless's bodies.

The wounds were still there though.

"No way we're hidin that up, bud." He sighed. Toothless nodded in agreement "The great and mighty Night Fury and his fearless Rider, finally down." he whispered. "Yeah, I know bud. I know" Hiccup sighed.

Finally, the other dragon riders caught up, and before they landed, Hiccup called up to them "Warning: You will _not_ like the sight your about to see."

As they landed, they figured out why. Every inch of both rider and dragon's bodies, were covered in wounds, no longer bleeding. Astrid turned away to look at the standing, not-really-but-looking-alive Hiccup and Toothless.

"If you guys want, I could have Maka heal them up a bit after we get back…" Hiccup suggested, lightly.

"What do you mean?" Ruffnut asked "Maka is a druid, but druids have the ability to heal people too. She can heal anything, be it alive, a spirit, or even just a body."

The teens looked at eachother, then chorused "Please ask her to. Your father doesn't need to see this."

Hiccup nodded solemly. "That he doesn't."

The funeral was basic, but very formal, considering Thor was there also. Hiccup and Toothless wasn't able to be present, sense they were both beng burriered. Everyone wanted to burn them for honor and respect, but Thor explained that that would take them out of their ranks, and basicly trap them Valhalla, but like this, they could explore, and go back and forth (As long as you were a Death Knight or god of course).

They make a very delacate stone grave for both of them, and with little magic from Maka, had Toothless looking like he was curled around Hiccup, and that they were both asleep, not a wound on them.

Even though Stoick knew that his son would be back soon enough, as soon as the grave settled into the ground and took root (Which Maka explained only took a few hours, so about sunset they would be back), he couldn't help but want to cry. It was the basic knoweldge that, hey! His son is _dead!_ That as soon as the Line was fixed, then he wouldn't be able to see him again until Stoick died. (Which Thor calmly explained to an over joyed crowd that Stoick had earned his way into Valhalla the second that he accepted Hiccup for who he was: A dragon Rider.)

Everyone sat chatting loudly in the Great Hall, just a little past sun set. No one knew though. They'd been in there sinceense after the funeral ended. They burriered Hiccup and Toothless inside the cove, where they'd first formed their friendship.

No one heard as Hiccup and Toothless came in, so both dragon and rider grinned and called loudly "Wow, a feast huh? Who died? You know, I love how we have a feast to celebrate their lives, but really, I feel like it's just to celebrate y'alls stomachs" They joked.

Everyone quickly shut up and turned to them. Snotlout started cracking up first, and soon enough, everyone was laughing. Stoick reached his son first, and hugged him tightly. Hiccup returned the hug happily, knowing it was gonna be one of the few ones that was ablible to him. One after another, everyone got the chance to talk to him.

Everyone was just having fun, and not worrying to much…

But….

Little did they know, that just around the corner, glowing blue eyes glared hatefilled at Hiccup. An armored arm appeared, holding a crossbow and bolt. A finger pulled the triger.

The bolt hit it's mark.

Hiccup….

Collasped


	7. Chapter 7

The second that Hiccup fell, was the second that the offender needed to escape.

Maka was next to him in an instant, along with Thor. "What hit him?" Clarissa asked, a second later. "Dead Bolt" She said, like it was one of the worst things in the world.

"Uh, hello? People who know barely anything of your world over here?" Snotlout called.

Jessica turned and quickly told them the situation "The Dead Bolt is what hit Hiccup. It's a specially made bolt to well, to kill the dead. It's only made by the Death Knights, because we do have long range snipes, almost like Hiccup, but he's more short-long range. Anyways, It only kills Dagyrs, so that's good, but we have tested it on brave volenter Death Knights, and sadly, the results were not so good. The earliest model knocked out a Death Knight for almost a thirty years. Luckily, we've improved it sense then, se he won't be asleep for thirty years. So the good news is, it won't kill him, just knock him out for a bit, maybe a day or two, or considering he'sis our strongest member maybe even just a few hours, who knows? But no longer then two days. The bad news, only a Death Knight and hold and use the bolts."

Stoick felt the hand of dread clench his throat. After a few swallows he finally said "So, another Death Knight, did this to him?"

Jessica nodded sadly "Yes. But I can't tell who. Alot of higher ups were angry at how powerful Hiccup was, and only after a few days of training. By the end of the week, Odin named him his second in command right next to Thor. The boys think of eachother as brothers, twins infact, so they have no qurrals againstenst it. Many of the higher ups came to respect Hiccup though, so I don't understand who would…" She paused and her eyes grew wide.

"Marcus." She said. Maka looked up from where she'd been helping Thor just properally remove the bolt quick enough so Hiccup wouldn't heal around it (Hiccup heals exreamly fast). "What about Marcus?" She asked. It quickly became clear to all of the villagers that everyone else forgot they were here.

"Marcus must have been the one to shoot Hiccup!"

Thor looked up surprised also. "Jess, that's a very serious claim. Marcus is third in command, why would he-" "Because Hiccup passed right by him! In a matter of weeks, Hiccup went from novice, to advanced, to private, to commander, to general! And then not a day later, went all the way to Major Second In Command, right past Marcus who took almost thiry-six years to get from Novice to advanced, to private, to commander, and then another five to get to General, and then another seven to get to at first Third In Command, and then Hiccup comes in and it's _Fourth_ yet third in Command! Hiccup past right by him! He's envyous! Jealous even!"

Thor finally nodded "Finally makes sense why he wouldn't care to blow up Berk. He knew it was important to Hiccup. Blow it up, Hiccup gets back, seriously harms Marcus, Hiccup gets thrown out of the spotlight."

Everyone nodded. It did sound like a foolproof plan.

"Except one thing: Odin would never take Hiccup off his spot. He knows how much Hiccup loves this village, how much it means to him, how much the people mean to him, Stoick and Astrid especially, and we all know that Marcus knows that, because he's constantly pushing to see how far Odin will let Hiccup go, and so far, we've seen that Odin will let Hiccup almost kill someone if Hiccup see's fit."

"But Levi, Hiccup can't kill a soul to save his life. I mean, to protect someone elses? He's put a bolt right through his own head-you know, it that would kill him-but the point isit, Hiccup would get someone to the brink of death, he'd fight and fight and fight, but Hiccup will _never_ kill. Remember that time that the one 'Great Warrior' in Valhalla that Hiccup could be very ashamed of himself, that he must be a dishonor and a great shame to all of his family and that he should have just killed himself for befriending a dragon? And a dragon flew off with his mother?"

All of the Death Knight's nodded "Well, we all know that occasionally, the Warriors will get restless from so long without something to get rid energy. Well, Hiccup actually asked if that man was looking for a fight, and when he replied obviously, Hiccup had replied 'Then find one somewhere else, cause it won't be a fight between us. It would be a bloody beat up, and I'd win' and he did win. The second the man attacked, just _boop_ and _bam!_ he was out. Broken nose, black eyes, a few teeth missing, and the thing is, Hiccup could have killed him, like he was supposed to sinceense all fights in Valhalla were always deemed finished when one would die, because everyone would just come back right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Hiccup never killed him. He just looked at him and said 'I don't have the heart to kill you old man, so run away. And fast before my dragon decides to become what you always thought of them as' and to prove it, Toothless had growled very low and very terrifyingly at the man. And at first he though Hiccup was lying and was just gonna make a fool of him for trusting him, but the second that Toothless took a step forward, he was _gone_. Like, dust everywhere, it was like a cartoon! It was weird!"

The villagers became confused "Cartoon?" They asked.

Everyone else laughed and was about to explain that things were _very_ different in Valhalla, when Hiccup suddenly sat straight up and gasped "Great Odin that hurt!"

Silence.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"How are you awake so quickly!?" Everyone demanded.

"Uh… I don't know?" He said, like a question.

Hiccup looked over at Toothless who was looking at him curiously. "Bud. Sniff out the shooter." Toothless was instantly on it. He went to the bolt, sniffed it, and walked away

"Toothless is trained to find. He'll find my shooter." Hiccup explained. He stood and stretched, groaning slightly. "Okay, However shot me, is gonna be in a hell of alot of pain. It hurts like Hel to be shot in the heart!"

Toothless came back a moment later, with a cross bow in his mouth, an angry look in his eyes. Hiccup stared at him for a moment, before saying "He says that Marcus left his bow so he'd find it and not him. He's run off, and probably not going back to Valhalla. Well, that's two leads out."

Stoick nodded "Don't worry. We'll find him. Surely he can't hide from a god and a bunch of people who love to kick other peoples asses."

Everyone laughed as they continued where the night left off.


End file.
